Running On Adrenalin
by doorist
Summary: request fic of present day cody/ted illicitness in a public place, like maybe a pool table. kinda fluffy-ish SLASH. Well closest I'll ever come to fluff anyway. POOL TABLE SLASH. oneshot.


RUNNING ON ADRENALIN

Rated MA for language and slash, m/m relationship

I OWN NOTHING, ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF WWE

**************************

It was late, they were sore and tired, but still running on adrenalin from the show, watching everyone file out and deciding what to do next. Ted was determined to go out, but all Cody cared about was getting some food in him.

"Let's just go then, the other guys are meeting up at that place down the road, it's an all nighter type deal I reckon, but it looked like it's gonna have shit music. So don't be surprised man if I bail once I get my feed on."

"Yeah, well we'll check it out, it might be alright Codes, we can at least have ourselves a little fun before we call it a night, dontcha think?"

"Yeah," Cody sighed, he really wasn't in the mood to argue and had already had enough of procrastinating, he just wanted to be out of there and doing whatever it was they were going to be doing, so he'd be that much nearer to food, and then bed. Mmm, big comfy bed. He couldn't wait to crawl in and curl up, he was so exhausted. Being the workhorse of the group really took it out of him, being the jobber getting battered every week, Ted never had to contend with that, no wonder he was up for anything going. "Okay. c'mon then,"

..............

The club was pumping, sweaty bodies everywhere gyrating in time to the music, thump thump thump of the generic drum and bass, lights flashing, lasers fading in and out of the clouds pouring from the smoke machine.  
They forced their way through the crowd, a few heads stopping to stare at them as they scanned the faces for their friends. Ted was nodding his head in time to the beat, feeling the music pulse inside him and headed towards the bar, Cody reluctantly in tow.

As soon as they'd made it through the front door into the doof doof doof of the dance floor Cody hated it, the stench of other people's sweat already getting on his freshly laundered clothes, his scrubbed skin, he hated joining midway through a night when he was still sober and everybody else was already well on the way to drunken shenanigans, but he'd promised to stay for at least one drink.

"Doesn't look like they do food babe," Ted shouted over the din as he reached the bar, leaning in close to Cody's ear, the smell of his freshly washed man wafting into his nostrils, "_Mmm_, you smell good enough to eat though," His lips traced a line up Cody's ear as he talked, nose practically inside the shell to make himself heard.

"Stop it, not _here_ Ted, people are already looking." He looked down the length of the bar, trying to ascertain if there was any kind of food on offer at all, "Damn it. I'm fucking starving."  
He clocked someone else get handed a big bowl of peanuts further down the bar and figured that'd do for now, he'd just have to go try that take away place down the road he'd seen on the way over, "Get me some of those nuts at least then will ya?" He turned and looked out over the heaving room finally spying their crew down in the back, as Ted leant over handing him a bowl.

"_I've_ got some nuts you might be _more_ interested in, a bit later maybe, if you play your cards right,"

"Give it a rest man," Cody nearly choked as the girl next to him in line looked up right at the exact moment Ted opened his mouth, the last thing Cody needed tonight was someone to overhear something like that and for their secret to get out.

"I can't help it, what with you looking so _god damn fine_ all the time an' all babe. I just wanna fucking _eat_ you all up!" The look in Ted's eyes was ravenous as he faced his man, handing him a bottle before being lead away down the back of the room. "_What_?"

"_Nothing_, sorry Teddy, nothing, just that girl heard what you said back there,"

Ted looked around back the way they came, "Nah, you're imagining things baby, don't be so paranoid, hell, _YOU_ could hardly hear me let alone her!" he gave him a wink as he reached the back of the room, "Hey guys!"

A series of hands raised in greeting and they shuffled round to make room at the table, but Cody ambled over to the edge, leaning back against the wall munching away. He just wasn't in the mood, and despite what Ted said, he knew that girl heard him. The last thing he wanted was to be considered a homewrecker, especially since he'd been with Ted longer than Kristen had even known him, he was somehow still the bit on the side and he knew he'd be the one getting the blame from all sides if anyone ever found out.  
He just couldn't risk that happening, he couldn't deal with that. Especially after what just went down with John and Randy, man, Randy wasn't even allowed to see his kids now.  
Fuck that shit.

Finally, it was all too much, his rumbling stomach made the decision for him and he leant over to tell Ted he was heading out.  
"Are you gonna come back?" Ted asked, the look in his eye telling Cody he didn't want to leave, but didn't want Cody to either.  
"I dunno man, I'll see how I feel after, I'll let you know,"  
"Cody... okay, yeah, okay then," Ted agreed, knowing how antsy Cody sometimes got if he went too long without food, and decided not to force the issue. He might come back of his own accord in a half hour and be the life and soul of the party, or, if not, Ted would go find him, and they could have a little party of their own. "I'll call you,"

"Okay, see ya,"  
He watched Cody walk away, with all eyes on him as he made his way through the crowd, and him completely oblivious to it as usual, and Ted smiled.  
Some things never change, and he loved Cody all the more for it, for not letting it all go to his head, he was still the same old Cody he'd always been, that Ted had known his whole life, getting moody when he was hungry and going off by himself, and it made him eternally grateful that they had this chance to spend their lives together this way.  
He would definitely make it worth his while when he caught up with him again later, do something to show him how much he meant to him. He had a feeling that although Cody knew it deep down in his heart, he had to be reminded of it sometimes.  
It definitely didn't help with a wife and kid to contend with as what often felt like direct competition, but there was no competition in Ted's mind, Cody won hands down every time, despite the charade of a life he was forced to live, it wouldn't be a life worth living if it didn't have Cody in it.

Cody walked down the road, the cold night air a welcome relief on his face, the grime and sweat of the club already a long forgotten memory as he scoured the street for some late night eateries. Anything would do. Anything.  
Coming upon something still serving and with somewhere to sit down, he went straight in and scanned the menu.  
"You still serving?"  
"Yeah. Oh and hey buddy, just letting you know I've still got one of today's specials left, my ma's lasagne, lemme know if you want that otherwise I have to eat it myself, she don't like no leftovers see, and she'll be in here first thing in the morning. So yeah, lemme know, otherwise I'll do you a pizza."

"Okay. That'll do,"  
"Yeah? The lasagne? Good, take a seat. You here for pool too or just eats?"  
"Pool?"  
"Yeah," He nodded his head towards the back of the eating area, where a doorway led into a semi darkened room, which Cody could just make out two long rows of green felt tables, each overhung by a bright fluroescant light and a few men wandering around, cues and beer bottles in hand.  
"Oh right, nah dude, just food," The barman nodded and went off into the kitchen, and Cody wandered down to the back of the room, watching the games from the doorway.

When his food came, he took a seat at the nearest table and demolished the lot. Damn, he loved this guys ma, that's for sure. As he wiped up the last of his sauce with his garlic bread he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Ted.

As Ted walked down the street he couldn't help wonder if Cody had eaten all his food yet, or if there'd be something left for him to nick.  
Walking in, he instantly clocked the solitary figure way up the back, and his eyes flicked to his plate as he approached.  
"Too late man, too late," Cody stuck the last bit of bread in his mouth, knowing exactly what Ted was thinking.  
"What?!"  
"I saw that look,"  
"Heh, you always know what I'm thinking,"  
"Damn straight I do, go get your own food you fuck,"  
Ted got up to head to the counter, getting sidetracked as he noticed the pool hall through the doorway, "Oh look,"  
Cody nodded, "Yeah, I noticed,"  
"Fancy a game?"  
Downing the rest of his beer Cody pondered it, he really was ready to head back to the hotel but he should at least give that huge meal a chance to digest first. "Yeah sure, why the hell not,"

As Ted grinned at him from the bar, he stood up, stretching out his sore limbs, seeing Ted watch his shirt rise a little as he accidently displayed a hint of ab, and he smiled despite himself, before sauntering down the steps into the hall.  
Picking up a couple of beers as he paid for a table he waited for the light to come on above his designated spot. Seeing it flick on right down in the back corner of the room he headed over, Ted following not too far behind.

"The guy said if we want another game after this we gotta go back into the restaurant to ask 'cos they're closing the bar down here now, but the food joint is open all night,"  
"Oh right, ok, that's cool,"

Ted had a big bowl of fries and was munching away, watching as Cody racked up the balls. He watched him bending over the table, and reaching down to withdraw the balls from below, and couldn't help but marvel at the way the man in front of him just got hotter and hotter, and still turned him on so much after all these years, more in fact, than ever before. He came up behind him as he straightened, white ball in hand, about to remove the triangle.

"Cody," he said quietly, standing up close, body pressing into him from behind, one hand running up and down his hip, "I love you so much,"  
He felt him still, as if holding his breath, and then relax a little as he let it go, "I love you too,"  
He relaxed his head back on Ted's shoulder for a fraction of a second before turning in his arms to face him, "But Teddy, we gotta be _careful_, I couldn't handle it if we wrecked this, what we have, I _can't_ lose you."

"I know, me too baby, me too, I'm sorry about before, are you sure she really heard? That chick at the bar?"  
Cody nodded sadly, "Yeah, she heard alright. But man, I wish _everyone_ could hear, I _wish_ I could tell someone Teddy, I wish it didn't matter and we could tell _everyone_. I _want_ everyone to know how happy you make me,"

"Oh babe, you're breaking my heart here Codes, I know, I know _exactly_ what you mean, baby honest I do, and I feel that way too, you _know_ I do, but, you _know_ how it is, I wish it wasn't, but that doesn't change how I feel about you, how much I love you,"

"I know," Cody looked up into his eyes, seeing the sincerity there, and his spirits lifted a bit, knowing, just knowing, just hearing Ted say those things made his heart swell and nothing else mattered as much anymore, he knew he meant it, every word. Remembering where they were though, he tore his gaze away from Ted's eyes as he looked around quickly but no one was paying them any attention.  
"Will you still love me so much after I kick your ass at pool huh?" he quickly brushed his lips over Ted's as he turned away to choose a cue, smirking as Ted faltered for a minute, groaning.

"Oh Cody, the _things_ you do to me," he growled, stalking around the table to watch Cody break, "I'll love you even _more_ if you carry on posing like _that_ the whole way through the game baby, damn!"  
"What?! Posing like _what_?! This is how you take a shot Ted, in case you haven't noticed, it involves bending over,"

"_Damn_ Cody, keep doing it, just like that, _oooh_ yeah baby, no one bends over like you do Codes," he came up behind him as Cody laughed, and reached around as if pretending to show him how to hold the cue and line up a shot, "Ooh baby," he growled as he ground his hips into Cody's ass from behind.  
"Feel how hard you make me baby?"  
Cody certainly did, but he was under no illusions that if anyone that frequented a dive like this in the middle of the night _saw _what they were getting up to, then they probably wouldn't even have cocks to get hard when they were found dead in a gutter the following morning.  
"Stop it baby, _please_ Teddy,"

Ted groaned, looking round the room as he stepped back, "You started it,"  
"Yeah but I was discrete at least! Stop pouting. Have your shot!"  
"It's not my fault you turn me on so much,"  
"Quit whining," Cody said with the smirk firmly in place in his voice as well as on his face as he again bent over provocatively, angling his ass purposely in Ted's direction, before straightening up suddenly and reaching for the chalk. Ted watched enthralled as he chalked up the tip of his cue with hooded eyes, the hottest thing he'd ever seen, well, until Cody bent down again and tested it out, running the wood up and down his thumb joint, "Oh yeah, that's much better," he breathed seductively, "Slides over my skin real easy now, see that Ted? Look how easy I can get the cue to do whatever I want it to with my hand,"

Ted gulped inaudibly, "You're evil, pure evil baby," His voice was shakey as he watched Cody bend over again and take his shot.

"Your turn,"  
Ted's eyes focussed on Cody's, staring at him from across the table as he stood leaning on the cue, "Wh, what? Oh yeah..."  
Ted took his go and turned to face Cody again, "Shit baby, you're killing me here,"

"Dunno what you're on about," Cody looked up at him coyly through his lashes, "I'm only playing pool..."  
"Yeah, but it's the _way_ you play baby, the way you play..."

Cody bent over again, eyeing up the balls to get the best angle, "You mean... like _this_?"  
Ted watched him hungrily, eyes darting around the hall to see if anyone was looking their way and walked round to where Cody stood lining up his ball, "Yeah, _exactly_ like that, fucking hell Cody, do you have any fucking idea what you're _doing_ to me right now," he waited until Cody took his shot and grabbed his hand, keeping his eyes on the occupants of the hall guided it down to his straining bulge, "Look,"

Cody eyed him equally as hungrily in return, squeezing a little, arching an eyebrow as Ted bucked into the touch, he looked over towards the mens room, and Ted whispered urgently in his ear, "You have _no idea_ how much I want you right now,"

"How much? Tell me how much you want me Teddy, _tell_ me," Cody growled back in reponse, as Ted dropped to his knees in front of him, his hand fumbling now with Cody's belt.

"How about I show you?"  
Cody's eyes widened in shock and he almost squeaked, trying to bat Ted's hand away and looking behind frantically to see if anyone was looking their way, "What the _fuck_ are you doing Ted?"  
Ted just grinned up at him as he freed his semi from its confines, "They've all left baby, it's just you and me now,"

"What?" Cody was still trying to look behind to make sure the whole hall was clear, "Dude, _anyone_ can still come in! Teddy, _seriously_ man, _any second_!"

"Well, if you stay with your back to the table exactly as you are now, and I stay kneeling down like this, I can keep a lookout and if anyone comes in I'm hunting for a lost ball on the floor, and you can get your pants done back up before you turn around, right?" he grinned cheekily up at Cody's incredulous face, at the same time attempting to encourage his cock to life with his palm, then with a slow seductive wink he took his entire length down the back of his throat in one go, Cody's involuntary moan ringing our around the entire room as he bucked into his mouth, now fully at attention.

"And you said_ I'm_ the evil one_, fucking_ hell Teddy," He relaxed into the motion of the hot mouth bobbing furiously up and down his shaft, "Oh man, you're so... _oh my god_..._ fuuuucking_ hell," he felt Ted's fingers travelling further up towards his ass, "What are you doing? _Oh man_..."

At that moment the lights flicked off above them, the dim lights covering the ceiling the only thing illuminating the hall, making their far back corner nice and dim, and dark, and far in the back...

"I wanna fuck you, Teddy, get up here_ now_," Cody all but demanded, dragging him up off the floor and bending him forwards over the table as Ted fumbled with the fastenings of his trousers.  
"_Quick_," Ted breathed, stroking himself as Cody pressed against his entrance, "Anyone could come in at any moment,"  
"_I know_! Oh my god Teddy, oh god, this is so... _so dangerous_, we are _so_ dead if anyone sees us... oh _fuck_," He pushed himself all the way in, feeling Ted pushing back against him urgently.

"I know, I know, _uh, oh Cody_, I'm real close already," The pool balls clacked around the table as Ted arms flailed about trying to find something to grasp onto, "I love you Cody,_ I love you_, oh god, fuck me, fuck me harder,"

Every time Cody heard the words, he completely melted, falling in love a little more each time, "I love you too Teddy, I love you too, you're gonna make me....."

"Me too, me too..."

Cody's entire body stiffened as he felt Ted clench hard around him, milking his cock further into his body, then his own hips thrust forward one last final time, hard and deep, fucking Ted literally off his feet, before jackhammering madly as he shot his load, spasming a few final times before collapsing, his chest thwacking against Ted's back.

"Oh god, that was amazing," Cody scrambled back to his feet, doing up his pants and helping Ted right himself.  
Ted grabbed his face in both hands and dragged him to him, chest to chest, kissing him forcefully, resting their foreheads together as he got his breath back, "I love you so fucking much,"

"I know you do, I know you do Teddy, I love you too,"

"I know baby, and that's why I can't keep doing this to you any more,"

Cody's heart stopped beating for a moment, no, this couldn't be happening, "What do you mean?" He looked up, meeting Ted's eyes, his own fearful, anticipating Ted's next words.

"I can't keep leaving you every Tuesday and going back to her as if everything's _normal_ Codes, I just can't do it anymore, it's not fair on her, and it's not fair on _you,_ I can't expect you to keep hanging on like that, _waiting_ for me forever. It has to end baby, it's time I dealt with all this,"

Cody's heart screamed in desperation, '_no, this can't be happening_, _he doesn't mean it, he can't do this to me',_ but he said nothing, he looked away, unable to meet Ted's eye lest he saw the tears already forming there. "Okay," was all he could muster, turning away, "That's fair enough," He pulled fully out of Ted's grasp.

"Cody where are you going?"  
"It's okay Ted I understand,"  
Ted ran to catch up, spinning him round and kissing him again, "Aren't you happy baby? I thought it's what you'd want? I did this for you, for _us_, Cody?"  
"What do you mean?" he whispered, the confusion evident on his face, "I don't get you,"  
"I'm leaving her baby,"

Cody's rapidly widening eyes grew even wider if that was possible as the words sank in, words he never thought he'd hear being directed at him, and a smile broke out across his face.  
The most beautiful smile Ted had ever seen. And it was all for him. Always had been. It had just taken him this long to realise it.  
But he finally did.  
Finally.


End file.
